


Too Pussy to do it Sober

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Keith calls Lance a whore, M/M, Shiro and Keith get emotionally damaged, fake dating your best friend is never a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Due to Krolia trying to set Keith and Lance up, Keith tells her he's dating Shiro. Cue fake relationships where people get hurt.





	Too Pussy to do it Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Krolia is a bit of a bitch in this but like she’s new to parenting (she went away until Keith was all grown up, just like in canon) she thinks she’s doing what’s best for her boy

Keith stands in shock horror, eyes locked with the boy in front of him. “Arranged fucking wedding?” He spits. “With him?!”

 

Krolia rolls her eyes. “It's not a wedding, Keith, just a date. You only ever hang out with Shiro, you need a boyfriend. Keith, you’re not getting any younger. He's okay with it, why aren't you?”

 

Keith splutters. “I'm not a child, mom, you can't force me to date the neighbourhood slut!”

 

Lance crosses his arms, frowning. “It's just one date, Keith, I'm not gonna bite.”

 

“I fucking might. I'm not doing it!”

 

“Stop being a baby. If you won’t get yourself a boyfriend, mother will just have to do it for you.”

 

“Why would I date him? I purposely avoid Lance!”

 

“Hey! That's enough, Keith. Lance is a very nice boy, he'll be good for you. You know I love Shiro, but you can't spend the rest of your life following him around. He's eventually going to get into a relationship and you'll be left alone.”

 

Keith doesn't say anything else, he just turns on his heel and walks away, middle finger up over his shoulder. He makes sure to slam the door extra hard, to really get his point across. He didn't want to acknowledge the pang in his chest at the thought of Shiro leaving him behind for someone else, and he certainly wasn't going to let his parents set him up with Lance.

 

Keith storms next door, letting himself into his best friend's house and heading up the stairs. He knocks on the door and waits for confirmation that he can enter and when he hears it, he storms in there too. Keith throws himself down on Shiro's bed, groaning on frustration.

 

“Hello, Keith, it's good to see you, make yourself at home.” Shiro turns his chair round to face him. “Bad day?”

 

“My mother has set me up with Lance. Lance!” He slams his fist down. “I'm fuming, Shiro, fucking Lance! Could have set me up with anyone, but she chooses the one person I don't want anything to do with.”

 

“Why are you being set up with anyone? You're an adult…”

 

“My mum thinks I need a relationship rather than just my friendship with you. She thinks I need someone else for when you eventually leave me behind.”

 

Shiro furrows his eyebrows. “Why does she think I'm going to leave you behind?”

 

“Because when you get into a relationship you'll spend less time with me.”

 

“Keith… I'll always have time for you, Keith. You should know that by now. I've had relationships in the past, you always came first.”

 

“You won't when that really special person comes along though. The one you'll marry.”

 

“Don't listen to your mum, Keith, you'll always be a part of my life, no matter who I'm dating, and if they can't handle that, then I don't want them around. Adam understood.”

 

Keith rolls over, sadness in his eyes as he glances at Shiro. “Are you okay?”

 

Shiro forces a smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.”

 

“So, what should I do?” Keith asks, changing the subject.

 

“Tell her no, Keith, she can’t force you into a relationship.”

 

“She’s not listening, Shiro!”

 

“Would telling her you're in a relationship help?”

 

Keith furrows his eyebrows. “Well, yes, but that's sort of the issue, Shiro, I don't have a boyfriend.”

 

“You don't, no, but you can have a fake one.”

 

Keith scoffs. “Who's gonna pretend to date me? Allura is in a relationship with an unknown person, Hunk and Pidge are together and Lance is literally the only other person I know.”

 

“Do I just not exist to you, Keith?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You listed everyone but me. I am right here.”

 

“Yeah, but you're you. I know you're not interested in fake dating me.”

 

“If it helps you out, why not?”

 

Keith is silent for a moment. “Because you're the reason my mom wants me to date someone, Shiro. Besides, you're my best friend, she'd never believe it.”

 

“If she thinks we're actually dating though, she'll drop the boyfriend thing and just try and get you and Lance to be best buds.”

 

“You're embarrassing.”

 

“So… how about it?”

 

“I dunno, Shiro, it's a bit weird, isn't it? I mean… we'd have to hold hands and cuddle and stuff.”

 

“You mean the things we already do?”

 

Keith feels his cheeks heat up. “I’m not sure about this, Shiro.”

 

“If you don't want to that's fine, I just think it'll help you out.”

 

He hesitates, looking over at Shiro's beautiful face. “No, no, no, it would be too weird. Thanks, but I couldn't. Besides, my mom would see right through it. She knows us both, Shiro.”

 

He shrugs. “Well, that's cool too. What are you going to do then?”

 

“Nothing. I’m gonna keep refusing. Lance is just so not my type.”

 

“Who is your type then?”

 

“Not the type who flirts with literally everything that moves and still expects to get a partner. Like, really? He’s fine with a date with me? The person he does nothing but argue with? Dude’s desperate as fuck.”

 

“Or he could like you? You’re not as bad as you seem to think, Keith.” Shiro smiles. “In fact, you’re pretty damn great.”

 

“Oh shut up, you have to say that, you’re my best friend.”

 

“I don’t have to say anything. I mean it.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes despite the blush building under his skin. “Loser,” he groans.

 

“You know it.” Shiro swings his chair back around to face his desk. “Want to do anything today or did you just come over to whine about your mum again?”

 

“I did just come over to complain, but now I feel like you should take me out on your bike, considering my license was suspended.”

 

“And whose fault was that?” Shiro teases, grinning.

 

“Yours! You’re the one that suggested we drag race down that hill! We could have _died_ , Shiro! I still find it so unfair your license wasn’t suspended too.”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you were already on a caution with your bike! Perhaps you should be more careful.”

 

“Fuck you. You convinced me it was a good idea.” He gave Shiro the finger. “You’re a bad influence, Shirogane.”

 

“You love me though.”

 

“Only sometimes.” He sits up, throws his legs over the bed, kicking Shiro’s chair in the process. “Anyway, you taking me for a ride or not? I want to feel the wind through my hair.”

 

“Definitely not if you’re planning on being helmetless.”

 

“You know what I mean, old man.”

 

“That’s it, you’re not going anywhere!” Shiro jumps up from his chair and tackles Keith to the bed, taking him by surprise. He holds Keith’s arms down, Keith struggling to fight him off.

 

“Shiro!” He shouts, trying to kick his legs, but Shiro has him pinned well. “Get off me!”

 

Shiro laughs, leaning down slightly. “I don’t see you getting this old man off you, do you?” Shiro shifts his hands to pin both of Keith’s down with one hand, using his other one to poke at Keith’s sides. His ticklish sides. Keith shrieks, breath getting caught in his throat as Shiro’s fingers poke and prod into him.

 

“Shiro! Oh my God, Shiro! Shiro! Stop!” His face is red and his heart pounds as one finger becomes two, two becomes three and soon enough he’s using his whole hand to bring Keith to breathlessness. Keith’s eyes flutter closed, then open as he reaches for air and Shiro stares down at him. Breathless and red underneath him and a sudden urge to kiss him takes over, he begins leaning down, his lips just hovering, less than an inch apart.

 

Until Shiro’s door slams open. “What is going on?!” Shiro freezes and Keith’s heart hammers hard. They both turn to look at his aunt, her own face red.

 

Shiro jumps off him, arms behind his back as he looks at his aunt sheepishly. “We were just messing about.”

 

She puts her hand to her chest, face hard as stone, then starts laughing. It’s a quiet laugh at first, barely there, but it grows into a hearty loud laugh. Keith and Shiro exchange glances, then turn back to her.

 

“God, I thought you were having sex!” She breathes between cackles. “Really loud, really hardcore sex!”

 

“Aunt Haru!” Shiro’s face turns several shades darker. “You can’t just say those things!”

 

She shrugs. “It’s only a matter of time,” she says, before turning on her heel and walking out, closing the door behind her.

 

Shiro and Keith stay in silence for a few seconds before Keith breaks it. “I should be going home… My mum and I have a few things to talk about.”

 

Shiro nods. “Yeah. Sure. See you later.”

 

Keith gives him an awkward smile then heads out without another word. He avoids eye contact with Shiro’s aunt as he leaves, closing the door softly behind him. He glances up at Shiro’s window, a small part of him hoping Shiro would be looking out it, but when he sees no one there, he walks slowly towards his front door.

 

Shiro sits down at his desk, head in his hands. “What’s going on with me?” He asks himself. “First I ask him to fake date me, then I try and kiss him? God, he must think I’m a creep. No wonder he wanted to leave.” He slams his head down, groaning loudly.

\---------------

“You’re back!” Krolia shouts, running into the hallway. “Lance and I were worried sick, he left to go look for you.”

 

“He left to go flirt with everything that moves.”

 

“Why are you so against this, Keith? If it wasn’t Lance would it be okay? What about that sweet boy Hunk?”

 

“Mum! No. It’s nothing to do with it being Lance, it’s to do with the fact I’m almost nineteen years old, I don’t need my mum finding me a boyfriend!” He pauses, thinking back to Shiro’s offer. “And if you must know, I’m already in a relationship! I’ve been hiding it from you because I didn’t think you’d approve.”

 

Her face lights up. “Oh, really, Keith? I’m so happy! What’s his name?”

 

“Shiro.”

 

Her face drops. “What? You and Shiro?”

 

“Yes. We started dating a few months back. I didn’t think you’d approve because he’s older, but I can’t have you continue to set me up with these losers.”

 

“Oh, Keith, you know I love Shiro, but is that a good idea? You were such good friends, what if that spoils it?”

 

“We work because we’re such good friends. I love him. Have done since I was a kid.”

 

She shrugs. “Well, if you’re happy, Keith, I’m happy. I just wish you had other people outside of Shiro, you know that.”

 

“I do, mum. I have other friends, I just don’t like them as much as Shiro.”

 

“Then, at least makes friends with Lance.”

 

“I _am_ friends with Lance. I just like him the least, that’s all.”

 

Krolia shakes her head. “You’re so mean to that lovely boy.”

 

“He’s a dickhead, mum. Anyway, I’m going to my room, I have some last touches to do to my art project.”

 

“I’m going to invite Shiro and Haruka round for dinner, wear something nice.”

 

Keith groans. “Fine. Whatever.” Keith waves over his shoulder before walking up the stairs and into his bedroom. As soon as he sits down, he pulls his phone out and types out a message to Shiro.

 

_Mom’s inviting you and aunt Haru for dinner, pretend you’re my boyfriend_

 

_Oh, you told her we were dating then? Sure. I’ll wear something nice. What are the rules?_

 

_Yes. She wouldn’t stop banging on about Lance, so I just told her we were together, figured you wouldn’t mind. No rules. Kiss me till my tongue is cramped, maybe she’ll get off my back_

_KEITH!_

 

Keith grins to himself, imagining the red twinge he knew was covering his friend’s face.

 

_I don’t know what time it’ll be, so just be ready. Thanks for doing this, Shiro, really means a lot. Don’t see why she’s suddenly hellbent on me being in a relationship_

 

_She’s just making up for lost time, probably thinks she’s doing what’s best for you. Happy to help, babe_

 

Keith rolls his eyes at the text.

 

_You don’t need to pretend over text, Shiro. I have some work to do, so I’ll see you when I see you_

 

_See ya later_

 

Keith put his phone down at his desk, shoved his apron over his head and went into his art room.

 

\----------------

 

Keith walks into the lounge to see Shiro, dressed to the nines, and his aunt sitting on the sofa.

 

“Hey, babe,” Shiro greets, standing up and smooching Keith directly on the lips. “Glad we can stop pretending we’re only friends.” He takes Keith’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “Being able to kiss you in public is the nicest thing.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith half hisses half groans. “Not in front of the adults.”

 

“I knew I caught you in the middle of something earlier!” Haru exclaims clapping her hands. “Oh, Krolia, you should have seen them, they looked so in love!”

 

Shiro and Keith share a glance, before dropping their hands and standing awkwardly.

 

“Don’t tease the poor boys, Haruka,” Krolia scolds. “It took them so long to come out to us, don’t want to make them go back in.”

 

“Of course not. I knew it was only a matter of time before they were a thing, I should have seen they already were!”

 

Keith clears his throat. “When’s dinner, mum? I’m starved.”

 

“Very soon, dear. Why don’t you and Shiro go play some video games in your room, while we talk.”

 

“Sure. C’mon, Shiro.”

 

“Coming, babe.”

 

Keith takes Shiro’s hand again, leading him away and up the stairs. The second the bedroom door shuts, he drops it. “That was so awkward. Your aunt really believes it.”

 

“We’re very convincing.”

 

“Oh, Shiro, I don’t know about this. It’s… weird. When you kissed me…”

 

“Was I bad?”

 

Keith chuckles. “No. Your lips are soft, it was fine, but you’re… you’re my best friend! It’s totally weird to kiss your best friend, and I can’t imagine it was actually convincing.”

 

“My aunt bought it! And you totally told me to kiss you. In fact, I think the words were ‘kiss me till my tongue is cramped’ fairly certain I just did as you asked.”

 

Keith slaps him lightly on the arm.“Put it this way, if my mum actually believed we were together my door would not be shut, eighteen or not. We wouldn’t have even been allowed to come up here.”

 

“Then we should practice,” Shiro blurts. “You know… to make it more convincing.”

 

“Practice?”

 

“Kissing. We’ll never be convincing if you tense up every time we kiss.”

 

“... okay.” Keith sits down on his bed, patting the space beside him. It’s awkward at first as they get comfortable, and really, Keith isn’t sure why. “How should we do this?”

 

“Just kiss me.”

 

And Keith does. He leans over and places his lips softly on Shiro’s. Neither moves. It’s awkward and Keith wants the world to swallow him whole. Shiro’s the one to pull away, head tilting as he looks over Keith’s face.

 

“When I said kiss me, I didn’t mean just hold your lips against mine, Keith. You’ve kissed before, right?”

 

Keith avoids eye contact, swallowing hard. “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“You were my first kiss.”

 

“Oh my God, Keith, why didn’t you tell me? What about Hunk?”

 

Keith shrugs, twisting his body to properly face Shiro. “I lied. I didn’t want you to think I was a loser because I hadn’t kissed anyone.”

 

Shiro snorts. “You’re serious? Keith! I wouldn’t think you were a loser for that!”

 

“It’s lame! I’m eighteen and my first kiss was from a fake relationship.”

 

“It’s not lame, Keith. I just wish you’d have told me.”

 

“Well now you know, feel free to laugh.”

 

Shiro shakes his head, hand hovering near Keith’s face. “May I?” He asks, voice low as he leans close, hand brushing hair from Keith’s face. With a nod, Keith gulps, eyes fluttering closed as Shiro brushes his lips against his. Soft. So soft Keith wasn’t even sure it had happened. “I’m honoured to be your first, Keith,” he whispers, before kissing him properly.

 

It starts slow, soft pecks across Keith’s lips and cheeks, tracing his jawline with soft nips, Keith is already panting by the time Shiro kisses him deep, fingers combing through thick, dark hair. Keith is still not sure what to do with his hands but Shiro doesn’t mind, he shifts closer, thighs pressing against Keith’s folded knee.

 

“You’re a natural,” Shiro says, voice husky as he pulls away. Keith says nothing. He knows nothing will come out if he tries, so what’s the point? Shiro brushes Keith’s hair back into place, his fingers lingering just a little too long on his cheek.

 

“Shiro, Keith, dinner!” Krolia calls from the bottom of the stairs and Keith is pulled from his trance.

 

“Coming!” He replies, standing up quick enough to make his head fuzzier than it already was. “We… we should go down before she comes up.”

 

Shiro chuckles. “Yeah. Probably best. I’ll be down in a moment, tell your mum I’m in the bathroom.”

 

“Okay.” Keith rushes out of the room.

 

Shiro flops down on Keith’s bed face first into his pillow and screams.

 

\-------------------

 

By the time Shiro is downstairs everyone is already at the table. Shiro takes his usual seat next to Keith, immediately wrapping his arm around Keith's shoulder.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Shiro greets, pulling him close. “Sorry that took so long.”

 

“You were gone like three minutes.”

 

“That's a lifetime to be away from you, my love.”

 

Keith groans. “Oh, shut up, you don't need to lay it on so thick now they know the truth.”

 

“Just making up for lost time, babe.”

 

“Loser.” But Keith smiles, leaning his head against Shiro's shoulder.

 

“Dinner is served!” Krolia puts the final plate down on the table and sits opposite Haru.

 

“Looks great, Krolia,” Haru says, already dishing food onto her plate. She takes a spoonful of _something._ “Delicious as always.”

 

“Thank you, dear.” Krolia turns to Shiro with a sly grin on her face. “So, Shiro, when did you and Keith start dating?”

 

“Back in March. He confessed on my birthday, we were both drunk, but remembered our first kiss the next day. I was the one who told him I loved him while sober.”

 

She looks between them. “You confessed while drunk?”

 

Keith glances at Shiro, annoyed, but nods. He's sure Krolia is going to scold him for drinking, but her stoic face quickly becomes a big smile.

 

“Oh, you're so your father's son. That's exactly how he told me how he felt. Too pussy to do it sober.”

 

Shiro snorts. “That's Keith.”

 

“Fuck off.” But he's smiling, hand entwined with Shiro's.

 

\---------

 

Keith's sitting in his art room finishing his art project when Krolia enters.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” she greets, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Hi, mum.”

 

“Almost done?”

 

Keith nods, putting his paintbrush down. “Wassup? You only come in here when you need to talk about something important.”

 

“Keith…” she sighs. “I have something I need to talk to you about, and I don't want you to get angry at me.”

 

Keith turns his chair all the way around. “You don't have to hover, sit down.” When Krolia is sitting, Keith nods. “I won't be mad.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Mum, I promise.”

 

“Okay. What do you think about Kolivan?”

 

“I think he's cool, why?”

 

“I'm seeing him.”

 

“Oh, cool, have fun.” Keith furrows his eyebrows. “Wait, why would I be angry about that? You see him regularly.”

 

“No… romantically. He's my boyfriend.”

 

Keith is silent for a moment. Contemplating. Then he shrugs. “Oh, cool.”

 

“You're not angry?”

 

“Why would I be? Kolivan is cool and you deserve a good man after dad died.”

 

“Oh, Keith, that makes me so happy. I have another question.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you and Shiro like to come to dinner with Kolivan and me?”

 

Keith shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

 

Krolia smiles, shoulders relaxing. “Good. Tomorrow evening, we're going to that new Italian place in town, so tell Shiro to dress nice.”

 

“Will do.”

 

\--------

 

Keith is glad the restaurant is warm because it gives him an excuse for the flush across his usually pale skin as Shiro holds his hand and gives the occasional peck to his cheek. And Keith is drunk. That helps too.

 

“So, Keith, you and Shiro were friends before you mated?”

 

“Mated?” Keith screws his face up. “What sort of phrase is that? We're not cats, Kolivan.”

 

“What Kolivan means is you were friends before you started dating.”

 

“Oh… yeah. For a long time. Since Shiro moved in next door.” Keith turns to smile at Shiro. “I was two I think, Shiro was seven. I don't really remember much about our first meeting, but I do know we've been together ever since.”

 

“You had just turned three, silly. His father had just been called out on an emergency firefighter business, so he asked my aunt to babysit him. That's the day we met, well, properly met anyway. And as Keith said, we've been inseparable ever since.”

 

Keith downed the last of his drink. “Almost sixteen years later and I still put up with him. I must really love him.”

 

“Hey!” Shiro scolds, faux-glaring at him. “You better love me.”

 

“More than anything, Shiro.” And in Keith's drunkenness, he's sincere.

 

Shiro swallows, staring wide-eyed at his fake boyfriend. He knew the sincerity in Keith's voice, in his face. Keith giggles and Shiro finally realises they'd both had a bit too much to drink.

 

“Krolia, Kolivan, I regret to say that I believe Keith and I are far past our limit, so I'm going to walk Keith here home, you don't mind, do you?”

 

“Of course not, sober him up a bit,” Krolia replies, smiling. “Have a nice walk.”

 

Shiro and Keith stumble to their feet. “Thank you very much for dinner, Krolia.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, mum.” Keith slurs, clinging to Shiro's arm.

 

“You're more than welcome boys, now piss off.”

 

Shiro grins. “Sure thing.”

 

\-------

 

Keith clings to Shiro the entire way home, which wasn't an unusual occurrence when they went out with Keith's fake ID, but something was definitely different this time. Shiro isn't sure what, but the way Keith hangs off him, hand occasionally slipping from his waist to his ass has Shiro on edge.

 

“You know, Shiro, I lied about something else,” he slurs, hand once again cupping Shiro's ass. Shiro moves it up again, silently cursing himself for enjoying the feeling. He puts it down to not being touched for a while, deep down he knows that's not the case.

 

“Yeah? What else?” In his own drunken state, Shiro plays along, bites Keith's bait. He wonders if he'll regret that.

 

Keith leans close, lips brushing Shiro's ear. “I'm a virgin.” And then his smirks and Shiro is putty in his dirty hands. “Wanna change that one too?”

 

Shiro knows, god he knows, he'll regret it. He knows their friendship will never be the same, but that doesn't stop him. It doesn't stop him turning around, cupping Keith's face and kissing him like there's no tomorrow, tongue dipping into his mouth without hesitation. Keith moans into the kiss, squeezing Shiro's ass with both hands and pulling him impossibly closer.

 

“Take me home, Shiro,” Keith whispers into the kiss.

 

Shiro knows they're not far from their houses, but he’s not sure how much longer he can take of Keith grabbing at him before he turns around and just rips his clothes off. He kisses him long and deep before entwining their fingers. “Yours or mine?”

 

“Mine. It’s empty. _I’m_ empty.”

 

Shiro shivers, picking up their pace, only stopping to shove his tongue firmly in Keith’s mouth for a few seconds before continuing on.

When they finally arrive back at Keith’s, he struggles with the door, cursing under his breath at the way Keith presses up against him, teeth tugging at his ear and hands under his shirt. Shiro shoves the door open, letting Keith push him inside and slam the door behind them.

 

Keith’s panting heavily, eyes dilated as he practically rips Shiro’s shirt off in the middle of the hallway.

 

“You’re so hot,” Keith pants, running his fingers over Shiro’s chiselled chest. “It’s not fair.” He mouths over Shiro’s nipples, revelling in the feeling of Shiro’s large hands on his shoulders, practically pushing him to his knees. Keith complies, kissing down Shiro’s chest until he’s above the waistband of Shiro’s trousers. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

 

“Your room. Now.” Shiro demands, pulling Keith back to his feet and kissing him deep and rough.

 

“Fuck, yes, please.” Shiro pulls Keith up the stairs, they slam each other against the wall in attempts to get their tongues deep in the other's mouth, until they finally reach Keith’s bedroom.

 

They fall back onto Keith’s bed in a tangle of limbs, Keith’s legs instantly wrapping around Shiro’s waist and pulling him tight against him. Shiro grinds down against him, teeth nipping at his ear as Keith moans wantonly beneath him.

 

It isn’t until Shiro feels the obvious press of Keith’s cock that he snaps out of his horny trance. He pulls away, avoiding eye contact as Keith looks up at him, pupils blown wide but a slight frown on his face. Shiro gets to his feet.

 

“Shiro…?”

 

“Keith…” he starts. “What are we doing?”

 

Keith sits up, pushing himself back against the headboard, knees to his chest. “Dumb teenage stuff?”

 

Shiro rubs a hand over his face, sighing. “This isn’t a good idea, Keith. We should stop.”

 

“But…”

 

Shiro sits on the end of Keith’s bed, bare back to the younger man. “We’re friends, Keith. This could have ruined everything.” He drops his head into his hands. “I could have ruined everything.”

 

Keith stays where he is for a moment, before crawling across his bed and draping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, resting his chin on Shiro’s head. “Don’t say that, Shiro. You wouldn’t have ruined anything. You don’t have anything to apologise for.”

 

“Of course I do! You’re drunk! I… I was taking advantage.”

 

Keith’s grip tightens. “No one is taking advantage of anyone, Shiro. I’m not drunk enough to not know what I’m doing, but you’re right. Let’s chalk this whole thing down to a drunken mistake and never mention it again.”

 

Shiro places a hand on Keith’s. “Yeah. That’s a good idea.”


End file.
